dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Actual
English Etymology , < , < < , < ) + -alis '-al'. Pronunciation * * * Adjective # Existing in act or reality, not just potentially; really acted or acting; occurring in fact #: the '''actual' cost of goods'' #: the '''actual' case under discussion'' # Factual, real, not just apparent or even false #: The '''actual' government expenses dramatically excede the budget # In action at the time being; now existing. #: The '''actual' situation of the world economy is worse then anyone expected a year ago'' # Active, not passive # Used to emphasise a noun or verb, whether something is real or metaphorical. Usage notes * In some foreign languages the counterpart of also means “modern”. This meaning occurs mainly in English written by allophones, but is nonstandard English. * The phrase is criticised by many as redundant. , page 3 Synonyms * real * present * positive Antonyms * potential, possible, virtual, speculative, conceivable, theoretical, nominal, hypothetical, estimated * future, past Derived terms * actualism * actualist * actuality * actualize * actualization * actually Related terms * activity * actor * actuary Translations * Arabic: , , * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: real * Chinese: 實際的, 实际的 (shíjìde) * Czech: * Dutch: , daadwerkelijk, effectief, reëel * Finnish: * French: * German: tatsächlich konkret * Hungarian: , , * Interlingua: , , * Italian: , * Japanese: ( , jissai no), ( , genjitsu no) * Portuguese: , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , , * Swedish: faktisk, verklig, reell * Vietnamese: thật, thật sự, thực tế, có thật * Bulgarian: * Dutch: echt, reëel, * Hungarian: , , , * Polish: , * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Arabic: , * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: real * Chinese: 現實的, 现实的 (xiànshí de) * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Hungarian: , * Interlingua: , , * Italian: * Portuguese: (Brazil) atual, (Portugal) actual, real * Russian: , , , (popular) * Spanish: , * Swedish: befintlig, rådande, aktuell * Vietnamese: hiện tại, hiện thời, hiện nay, đúng thời * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * German: * Russian: * : efektiva * : réel, effectif, présent, actuel * : 실제의 (silje-ui) See also * certain * genuine Noun # An actual, real one; notably: ## Something actually received; real receipts, as distinct from estimated ones. ## A radio callsign modifier that specifies the commanding officer of the unit or asset denoted by the remainder of the callsign and not the officer's assistant or other designee. #: "Bravo Six '''Actual', Snakebite leader" (The person with the callsign "Snakebite leader" requests to speak to the commander of company Bravo and not the radio operator.)'' References External links * * Anagrams * * acault ---- Catalan Adjective # present, current # factual Related terms * actualment * actualitat * actualitzar ---- Galician Adverb # current, present # factual, real, actual Derived terms * actualmente ---- Interlingua Adjective # present, current # factual # actual, [real Related terms * actualmente * actualitate * actualisar ---- Spanish Adjective # present, current # factual # actual, real Usage notes * is a false friend, and does not mean the same as English word . Spanish equivalents are shown above, in the “Translations” section of the English entry . Related terms * actualmente * actualidad * actualizar See also * Appendix:Spanish false cognates with English ar:actual et:actual es:actual fa:actual fr:actual ko:actual io:actual id:actual it:actual kn:actual ku:actual lt:actual hu:actual ml:actual nl:actual ja:actual pl:actual pt:actual ru:actual simple:actual fi:actual sv:actual ta:actual te:actual tr:actual vi:actual zh:actual